Esfera de Cristal
by maxhika
Summary: En la ciudad de Nerima están pasando sucesos extraños. Jóvenes hermosas están desapareciendo por las noches, se especula que se trate de un vampiro. Ranma tendrá que averiguar de quién se trata realmente porque no le perdonará el hecho de que se haya llevado a su prometida. Gracias por leer :D ¡Terminada!
1. El Misterio

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**ESFERA DE CRISTAL  
**

**Capítulo I: El Misterio.**

* * *

Un hombre de larga gabardina negra y un sombrero de copa caminando por la calle tranquilamente, ayudado de un bastón negro, a cada paso que da, resuena en un eco profundo en el solitario asfalto, de una nocturna ciudad. Sonríe levemente al escuchar las dulces voces de dos jovencitas que vienen a lo lejos, con la penumbra no se ven las siluetas. Los pocos faroles que había en la ciudad se iban apagando cuando él se iba acercando. Quedó una farola encendida, alumbrando a las dos jovencitas que venían platicando muy amenamente. Se quitó el sombrero para hacer una leve reverencia y mostrar una sonrisa cordial a las dos muchachitas que se detuvieron justo frente a él. La joven de cabellos negros responde con el mismo gesto, pero de inmediato sus ojos reflejaron horror. Sus gritos fueron ahogados y la acompañante quedó paralizada del miedo, viendo como aquel desconocido cargaba a su amiga; descaradamente aquel hombre le regaló una sonrisa y colocó su dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole discreción.

El hombre se perdió entre la oscuridad con la joven en brazos. La farola entonces se apagó, dejando a la pobre muchacha en completa negrura, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho debido al miedo que sintió.

* * *

—¡¿Un vampiro?! ¡Qué idioteces son ésas! —Exclamó Ranma cuando en la película el hombre se dejó ir vorazmente hacia su víctima.

Akane estaba muy pálida por el susto, abrazando con todas sus fuerzas un cojín que ya estaba por reventar y sacar el relleno. No pudo evitar gritar de horror cuando vio la sangre en la boca de aquel ser.

La chica de cabellos cortos se refugió en Ranma para no ver la escena que se estaba poniendo bastante sangrienta para su gusto.

Ranma se quedó inmóvil al sentir el fuerte agarre de Akane; le causo entre gracia y ternura.

—Ya, Akane, no seas exagerada, es sólo una película, esa sangre es falsa —le explicó para calmarla—. Ya terminó.

Akane se atrevió a ver la película que volvió a gritar de miedo al atisbar que seguía una escena bastante grotesca.

Ranma se empezó a reír divertido por la reacción de Akane. Cierto, mintió.

—Ya, tonto y mejor cambia el canal —pidió Akane que tenía las mejillas muy coloradas debido a la vergüenza que le causaba ser tan miedosa.

—De acuerdo, pondré una de caballos o una infantil —aceptó Ranma, tomando el control de la televisión de mala gana, él en verdad quería continuar viendo ésa película.

Akane alzó la cabeza para mirarlo con enfado.

—No quiero que tengas pesadillas esta noche, ¿de acuerdo? —Le sonrió Ranma con dulzura para después plantarle un tierno beso en la frente.

Ante eso Akane le sonrió, se elevó un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

—Gracias —Akane lo abrazó por el cuello.

Inesperadamente Akane se quedó completamente dormida sobre el hombro de Ranma, le tomaba la mano y con la otra sujetaba lo que quedaba del cojín. Admiró la belleza de Akane, estaba muy agradecido de tenerla y más en calidad de novia desde hace casi seis meses.

Sonrió para sí.

Cargó a su prometida para llevarla a su cuarto y que descansara.

La colocó con sumo cuidado sobre la cama y la cubrió con la sabana, intentó quitarle el cojín el cual todavía estaba aferrada, pero al notar que simplemente era imposible, se lo dejó para que lo siguiera apretando. Lucía tan hermosa con los ojos cerrados y la boca ligeramente abierta, durmiendo con tranquilidad. Se sentó suavemente en el borde de la cama y le acarició dulcemente la mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos, deleitándose con la suavidad de la piel que poseía su novia. Suspiró enamorado y agradecido de estar en ese momento al lado de ella.

Recordó el bello momento que finalmente dejó que su corazón le dictara las palabras correctas para decirle a Akane lo que sentía por ella y lo feliz que fue al saber que ése justo momento también ella quería hablar de sus sentimientos y dejar a un lado su orgullo. Fue simplemente mágico. Los dos se atrevieron de decirse lo que sentían uno por el otro al mismo tiempo.

Ése día de la declaración finalmente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla, porque todavía no tenía el valor de atreverse a besarla en la boca. Dos meses después es que finalmente, ambos se dieron su primer beso consciente y desde ése día no dejaban de darse besos a cada oportunidad que tenían.

Lo más sorprendente es que la familia no intentó casarlos apenas se enteraron de la nueva buena, al contrario, parecían que también ellos habían madurado y aceptado la relación sin tanto lío. Las enamoradas y enamorados comprendieron que su lucha no serviría de nada y se resignaron ante el amor que él y Akane se sentían. Finalmente ellos, finalmente novios.

Akane murmulló tiernamente el nombre de Ranma y de inmediato apareció una linda sonrisa en su rostro, abrazando con más ímpetu el cojín.

—Descansa, amor —Ranma se inclinó un poco para darle un suave beso sobre la mejilla.

* * *

Llegaban al salón de clases, platicando muy amenamente cuando fueron asaltados por las amigas de Akane que se notaban bastante asustadas y señalaban el periódico con desesperación.

—¿Saoko? —Interrogó Akane sorprendida, tomando el periódico y leyéndolo fugazmente; se llevó la mano a la boca, notablemente asustada. Miró a Ranma y le pasó el diario para que él también lo leyera.

—Naomi fue quien rindió la declaración y al parecer está sumamente afectada por lo que vio que se encuentra bajo sedantes —añadió Sayuri que se notaba preocupada.

—¿Por qué no se llevó a Naomi también? —Cuestionó Ranma quien dejó el periódico sobre la paleta.

—Es un misterio, pero da miedo, Saoko y Naomi son compañeras del otro grupo y recuerden que Saoko es una chica muy bonita que incluso ha representado a la escuela en concursos de belleza —habló Yuka, espantada, colocó sus manos sobre la paleta para apoyarse en ella y recargarse fue entonces que miró a todos con un aire de misterio—. Naomi al parecer dijo que se trataba de un vampiro.

Aquello hizo que las chicas se asustaran e incluso chillaran de miedo. Akane tragó saliva y empezó a temblar, recordando la película que habían visto por la noche.

—Esas son tonterías, seguro fue un depravado —espetó Ranma restándole importancia al comentario de Yuka.

—Lee bien el periódico y no por encimita —Yuka le pegó el diario en la cara al muchacho.

Ranma leyó mejor y según las declaraciones de Naomi, describía al ataque como un ser no humano.

—Vaya, pues sí, eso parece —Ranma se rascó la mejilla derecha sin dejar de ver el diario y la foto de una Naomi bastante trastornada.

—¿Y saben que es lo más feo? —Yuka volvía con su ambiente misterioso haciendo que le pusieran atención.

Todos negaron con la cabeza, ganándose la mirada de Yuka por cada uno.

—Que Saoko no es la primera que desaparece en Nerima, hay más reportes de chicas desaparecidas y todas ellas son como de nuestra edad.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? —Quiso saber el chico de la trenza.

—¿Qué no sales? —Interrogó con cansancio la muchacha—. El viernes salí con mi mamá a hacer unas compras y vi algunos carteles de chicas que han desaparecido y que sí han sido vistas, por favor de comunicarse a tal número, igual nos encontramos con una señora que le dijo a mi mamá que tuviera cuidado y que no me dejara salir por las noches porque la hija de una vecina suya había desaparecido la semana pasada —relató con una voz algo siniestra para darle más toque al relato, logrando que sus amigas se mordieran las uñas y sintieran pavor.

—Es verdad, hoy en la mañana vi la foto de una chica que va al mismo colegio que la hermana de Kuno que ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro —expuso Hiroko mirando a sus amigas, notablemente espantada por los sucesos.

—¿Y desde cuándo se han dado las desapariciones? —Preguntó Ranma que de ahí era el más neutro.

—Al parecer la semana pasada, pero la única testigo ha sido Naomi. Según en lo que dice, trata de un hombre apuesto que usa un sombrero de copa y también una gabardina oscura…

—¡Drácula! —Exclamó Akane de repente, levantándose de la silla, haciendo que todos se asustaran, incluido Ranma que hasta saltó por la inesperada reacción de su prometida.

—No, Akane, cómo crees que haya sido Drácula… —sonrió algo nervioso pues las miradas de las amigas de Akane se habían concentrado en él, como sí le dijeran miedoso con ellas—. Drácula es solo un personaje de ficción, no existe.

—Bueno, sea lo que sea ése individuo, lo mejor es que ya no hay que salir de noche, por seguridad de todas nosotras —aconsejó Sayuri un poco más calmada.

—Tienes razón, esperemos que pronto den con el paradero de todas ésas muchachas —comentó Akane que respiró hondamente para calmar su agitado corazón.

El maestro entró al salón, haciendo que todos volvieran a sus asientos correspondientes, Ranma se tomó un poco de tiempo antes de sentarse, porque quería decirle algo a su prometida.

—Tranquila, yo siempre cuidaré de ti y no permitiré que te hagan daño —le guiñó el ojo como signo de complicidad, haciendo que Akane le regalara una bellísima sonrisa.

* * *

El tema de la desaparición de Saoko no terminó ahí, era bastante sonado en las noticias, incluso pactaron un toque de queda ya que no era el único caso de desaparición en la ciudad. En las escuelas saldrían una hora antes y se encargarían que nadie se quedara en las instalaciones aunque sus talleres así se lo dictaran.

Pasaron tres días, y desaparecieron 10 jovencitas más, el tema era bastante alarmante en la ciudad.

Los pocos testigos que había, aseguraban que se trataba de un vampiro el que había raptado a las muchachas.

* * *

Akane tenía en su mano una estaca, llevaba un collar hecho con ajos y también contaba con una botellita de agua bendita y un crucifijo por si las moscas.

—Con que no te dé por comer ajos y ahuyentar al vampiro con tu aliento, creo que estás más que lista para ser toda una cazavampiros, Akane —comentó Nabiki que se sentó al lado de su hermana, mordió su manzana logrando conseguir el crujiente sonido—. Eso del vampiro es totalmente ridículo —dijo mientras masticaba la fruta.

—Lo mismo pienso yo —apoyó Ranma que se estaba aburriendo de que no hubiera nada interesante en la televisión más que la sonada noticia.

—¿Y sí sales por la noche? —Le sugirió Nabiki a Ranma.

Tanto el mencionado como Akane se quedaron viendo entre ellos de alguna forma asustados.

—Es buena idea, así sabremos sí se trata o no un vampiro, finalmente eres hombre Ranma y tienes mentalidad de hombre aunque tengas cuerpo de mujer, sí a éste vampiro rabo verde le gustan las jovencitas, seguro que tú le vas a encantar —guiñó un ojo, notablemente divertida por la reacción.

—¡Olvídalo, Nabiki! —Akane se puso al lado de Ranma y le tendió un brazo por encima de sus hombros—. Ranma no va a salir, no quiero que le pase nada malo.

—Bueno, tan mala idea no es, sería divertido averiguar de quien se trata realmente el que rapta a la chicas —Ranma le latía el corazón por la emoción, si se trataba de un rival fuerte podría pelear contra él.

—No, Ranma, ya dije que no, en verdad me tendrías muy preocupada… —Akane lo miró a los ojos, denotando su preocupación por él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho—. No quiero que te expongas, amor.

Nabiki rodó los ojos, lo que extraña ahora que su hermana y Ranma demostraban abiertamente sus sentimientos, era el hecho de que ya no podía hacer comentarios que los dejara callados y sonrojados. Suspiró hondamente mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Aunque lo que es bastante extraño es que no haya aparecido los cuerpos de las víctimas —dijo la muchacha de ojos vivaces.

—Ay, Nabiki, no digas eso… en verdad espero que las encuentren con bien —Akane se asustó por el comentario de su hermana que agarró el brazo de Ranma con tanta fuerza que le sacó unas lágrimas de dolor a su novio.

—Naomi quedó tan mal que no han podido preguntarle más cosas, ella es la testigo que más de cerca ha estado del individuo ése —Nabiki se daba pequeños toques con el dedo índice sobre la barbilla mientras miraba escrutadoramente la televisión donde salía un retrato hablado del agresor—. ¿Será tan guapo como dijo?

—¡Ya, Nabiki! —Exigió Akane quien se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, casi rompiéndole los huesos al pobre de Ranma que ya sacaba lagrimones de dolor y se mordía los labios para no gritar.

Nabiki empezó a carcajearse divertida por la reacción de su hermana.

—Era broma, Akane, ni loca salgo, por lo que he notado y las fotos de las chicas desaparecidas, al "vampiro" le gusta las chicas bonitas, si te das cuenta Saoko es o era muy bella, Naomi en cambio, no es muy agraciada… no, no quiero imaginar que pasaría si me ve a mí —dijo Nabiki quien se acarició suavemente la mejilla derecha y se colocó la otra mano sobre el pecho, haciendo una pose de damisela en apuros. Sonrió divertida y luego se levantó—. Bueno, todo este asunto me da flojera, me voy a dormir.

Akane miró a Ranma que tenía expresión de profundo dolor.

—Es verdad… ése vampiro solo ha raptado a chicas bellas…

—Sí me ve a mí como mujer, seguro que en su vida vuelve a raptar una —bromeó Ranma, ganándose un codazo por parte de Akane.

—Que tonterías dices, bobo —le reclamó Akane que se puso de pie—. Mejor iré a mi cuarto a leer un libro, ésas noticias me tienen bastante nerviosa ya.

Akane se retiró de la sala, dejando a Ranma sobándose el costado.

—También tú podrías ser una víctima, Akane —Ranma se preocupó de sobremanera de tan solo imaginar que Akane era raptada por el supuesto vampiro. Sonrió de lado de forma confiada—. Primero tendrá que pasar sobre mí cadáver antes de atreverse a mirar a Akane.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren excelente n.n Bueno yo les traigo el proyecto de lo que es del mes de octubre, tal vez me tarde un poco en actualizar, pero ésta historia no va a ir más allá de los 5 capítulos, espero que sea de su agrado :D y merezca comentarios suyos n.n Este fic ha sido inspirada por una canción y su correspondiente video, por lo que no dejo de escucharla mientras escribo para darle ése toque que yo quiero. Cuando finalice el fic les haré saber qué canción es para que busquen el video en youtube y vean en que sentido me inspiró n.n **

**El fic va dedicado a todas las personitas que he hecho sufrir cruelmente en mi fic de Indiferencia (Bry, cumplido ;) Fic meloso para pasar el trago amargo que te dejo en mi otra historia) Ya que esta pequeña historia es 100% Ranma y Akane ¡Yeaaahh! ImI (jeje me salió lo metalera) **

**Agradezco de antemano sus lecturas y sus comentarios que en el siguiente capítulo estaré agradeciendo personalmente :D **

**Quiero aprovechar éste espacio para quienes siguen el fic de Indiferencia que por motivos de salud no he podido hacer bien el siguiente capítulo y que estaré actualizando la siguiente semana. Gracias por su atención de verdad, espero que me tengan paciencia :) **

**Bueno, nos leemos la siguiente semana si no hay percances :) **

**Los adoro! **

**Les mando besos :* **

**Bye bye ;) **


	2. El Hombre Misterioso

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Esfera de cristal**

**Capítulo II: El Hombre Misterioso.**

* * *

El ruido a martillazos acompañado también al sonido de un molesto taladro, despertó al joven Saotome, quien se frotó los ojos y luego se atrevió a bostezar. Se puso de pie y caminó torpemente. Aun somnoliento bajó la escalera. Despertó completamente al ver al señor Tendo muy apurado poniendo tablas de madera en las puertas y ventanas.

En el pasillo se encontraba las hermanas Tendo, su madre y su padre convertido en panda quien mostró un letrero, el cual fue arrebatado por Soun para usarlo en su tarea de cubrir cualquier entrada a la casa.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —Interrogó desconcertado el muchacho de la trenza.

—No lo sabemos —contestó Nabiki que también se notaba con sueño.

Ranma intentó preguntarle al señor Tendo, pero éste en vez de responder, colocó una docena de tablones en sus brazos.

—Rápido, Ranma, debes de cubrir las ventanas —le indicó el señor del bigote, agitado.

—¿Eh? —El chico pestañeó un par de veces, todavía sin entender esa actitud de Soun.

Soun terminó jadeando, se pasó el dorso de la mano sobre su frente para quitarse el sudor.

—Ya, la casa está bien sellada, nadie podrá entrar —dijo lleno de orgullo el padre de las Tendo.

—Y por lo que veo, tampoco nadie podrá salir —observó Nabiki inspeccionando la puerta.

—Papá, creo que exageraste un poco, lo que dice Nabiki, es verdad, no has dejado encerrados a todos —apoyó Kasumi que mostró su dulce sonrisa.

Los ojos de Soun se abrieron como platos. Bajó la cabeza en signo de cansancio.

Ranma y Genma ayudaron a liberar la casa de los tablones y al fin tener la forma de poder salir de ahí.

En el desayuno, Soun habló seriamente del por qué tomó las medidas de fortalecer la casa.

Akane se asustó bastante, al igual que Kasumi, pero la mayor de las hermanas sólo se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que la pequeña, estaba triturándole el brazo a Ranma. Nabiki en cambio parecía querer irse a dormir.

—Entonces desapareció la hija del señor Kentaro, anoche… en su casa… fue extraída de su cuarto, secuestrada por un desconocido —caviló el hombre del turbante de modo serio.

—Así es, Saotome —afirmó el patriarca de la casa, cerró los ojos al tomar un poco de té.

—Comprendo, Tendo, el temor de que ése ser quiera llevarse a una de tus hijas —dijo Genma.

Soun volvió a asentir.

En un segundo los dos hombres estaban abrazados, llorando como si de fuentes se trataran, quitándole todo el respeto y seriedad que tenía el tema. Akane dejó de apretar el brazo de Ranma, Nabiki prefirió levantarse de la mesa e irse a dormir, Nodoka y Kasumi levantaron los platos.

—Es horrible, Saotome, podría esa cosa venir por una de mis niñas o las tres… —gimoteaba el hombre de cabellos negros.

—Ni que me lo diga, Tendo, eso sería terrible, que también se llevaran a mi hijo… —Genma se detuvo y se separó de Soun—. Ah, pero mi hijo es hombre, no tengo por qué preocuparme —lo dijo sin importancia, empezó a carcajearse, ganándose la mirada de desaprobación de Soun y de Ranma que lo asesinaba con la mirada.

—¿Qué no entiende que si se lleva una de mis hijas me destruye a mí y no voy a tener ánimos de que haya un heredero del dojo? —Gritó Soun, sacando su cabeza de demonio que hizo a Genma chiquito, chiquito y que sudara a mares.

A Ranma y a Akane le escurrieron una gota de sudor, mientras veían a sus padres como si se trataran de verdaderos fenómenos.

* * *

Como era natural, Ranma no dejaría que Akane saliera sola, él iría con él sin importar que hora fuera, aunque ese ser que se llevaba a las muchachas solo actuaba por las noches, él tenía que proteger a su novia. Los dos iban hacia el mercado a comprar víveres. Las calles de la ciudad se veían bastante solitarias, en varias tiendas tenían el letrero de cerrado. Debido a los sucesos, las clases se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso, ya que existían como 20 estudiantes de Furinkan que estaban en calidad de desaparecidas.

Akane miraba la ciudad, le causaba nostalgia, pesadumbre verla así. Suspiró hondamente, sacando un poco del miedo que tenía acumulado en el pecho.

—Tranquila, yo estoy contigo, no te dejaré —Ranma se plantó frente a ella, le tomó de la mano, levantándola un poco y él se inclinó, justo para besarla. Observó a Akane con mucha ternura.

—¿De verdad, Ranma? —Akane lo veía implorante, las palabras que él le decía le daban tanta confianza que perdía el miedo al instante.

—Sí —determinó el chico que la llevó hacia él para abrazarla, que sintiera la calidez de su amor, que no mentía y sobre todo, que se sintiera siempre protegida entre sus brazos.

Akane se sintió tan confortable entre los brazos de Ranma que nunca quería separarse de él. Se sentía aliviada, protegida y sobre todo, amada. Sonrió, ocultando su linda sonrisa en el pecho de su novio.

—Te amo, Ranma —le dijo, suspirando lentamente, contenta de decir esas palabras que muchas veces había soñado decirle y no tuvo el valor de hacerlo, hasta hace un mes.

—Te amo, Akane —respondió Ranma, quien le dio un beso en la coronilla—. Y no me cansaré de amarte.

Se separaron al escuchar un grito de una mujer a poca distancia de ellos; un grito desgarrador y fuerte. Vieron por todas sus partes tratando de encontrar a la persona. Ranma corrió, llevando a Akane por la mano.

Llegaron a donde se encontraba una mujer, la pobre señora estaba en el suelo, llorando desconsoladamente, sosteniendo entre su mano derecha un listón azul.

—Señora —habló con suavidad, Akane, agachándose y tentarle el hombro a la dama.

—S-se la llevó… —gimoteó la mujer, alzando su mirada llorosa hacia Akane.

—¿Quién? —Preguntó Akane.

Respingó cuando la señora le tomó la mano con mucha fuerza y la miraba fuera de sí.

—Ése hombre… se llevó a mi bebé… —apretó aún más su agarre.

Akane miró a Ranma pidiéndole un poco de ayuda.

Ranma comprendió al instante y ayudó a la señora a ponerse de pie y que soltara a Akane.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su bebé? —Interrogó Ranma, imaginándose a una niña de tal vez 3 años.

—16 —respondió rápida, ahora viendo al apuesto joven que tenía en frente—. Ése hombre de las noticias se llevó a mi hija… hace un instante.

Los jóvenes prometidos se vieron entre ellos.

—No es posible —inquirió Akane—. Se supone que "el vampiro" sólo ha atacado de noche…

—¡Mentira! —Exclamó la mujer, volteando a ver a Akane con enojo—. Es el hombre que sale en las noticias, de gabardina negra, sombrero de copa y muy apuesto… ése desgraciado se llevó a mi niña… a plena luz del día… y en frente de mí —se desplomó—, no pude hacer nada.

—¿Por dónde se fue? Tal vez pueda alcanzarlo —sugirió Ranma.

La madre de la recién desaparecido de inmediato señaló a la derecha.

—Akane, por favor lleva a la señora con el doctor Tofú y no te muevas de ahí, yo iré a buscarte —le dijo el muchacho antes de ir por la dirección señalada.

Akane asintió, ayudó a la mujer a ponerse de pie. Vio cuando Ranma saltó por uno de los tejados y de ahí lo perdió de vista.

* * *

Estaba sentada en el sillón del consultorio, moviendo sus pies desesperadamente, habían pasado cuatro horas desde que Ranma se fue. El doctor Tofú tuvo que administrarle un sedante a la señora, dejándola profundamente dormida. Tal vez ella necesitaba uno también, pues la ausencia de su prometido la estaba preocupando, qué tal si el vampiro le hizo algo. Tembló por el simple hecho de pensarlo. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa para sacarse la idea.

—Esto te caerá bien, Akane —el galeno ofreció una taza de té a la joven.

—Gracias —sonrió tenuemente, tomando la taza.

Se le nubló la mente cuando la asita se despegó del cuerpo de la taza, dejándola caer irremediablemente en el suelo y haciéndose añicos al impacto. Contuvo la respiración, aquello era signo de mal presagio.

Observó al doctor Tofú con miedo; tenía el corazón paralizado y el alma saliendo por su cuerpo. Se levantó de golpe y salió de ahí de inmediato. Tenía que encontrar a su prometido.

* * *

Hacía frío, el entorno era tenso y escabroso debido a la falta de gente. Miró a sus lados, caminó a paso titubeante hacia donde vio a Ranma por última vez. Cada paso que daba parecía que el corazón le crecía más. Casi grita cuando un gatito pasó corriendo cerca de ella, sintió alivio al verlo. Se iba frotando sus brazos porque el frío se intensificó más. Era extraño que se sintiera ése clima. Al fin llegó donde vio a Ranma saltar, se trataba de un callejón sin salida.

—Ra-Ranma —llamó en voz baja, como sí no quisiera ser escuchada, temiendo que el vampiro estuviera oculto por ahí.

Buscó algo que le diera una pista.

¿Y si a Ranma le cayó agua fría convirtiéndola en mujer y el vampiro al verla lo secuestro?

Abrió los ojos ante tal idea, quería llorar de impotencia, ¿qué haría ella? ¿A dónde lo buscaría? No tenía ninguna pista de ése hombre, ¿cómo le haría? Pero sin duda alguna, ella no iba a dejar a Ranma en manos del supuesto vampiro. Estaba decidida que sí ese fuera el caso, ella iría a buscar a su prometido.

De repente parecía que el cielo se nublaba, pero no, lo que realmente sucedió, fue que una persona se detuvo tras de ella y su sombra la cubrió por completo. Su corazón dejó de latir, sintió que la sangre se le congeló al sentir la presencia. Se giró levemente, temiendo que se tratara del mencionado vampiro.

—Akane —llamó Ranma, mostrándole una agradable sonrisa.

—¡Grandísimo imbécil, casi me matas del susto! —Reclamó Akane, dándole un puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo al impacto—. Me tenías muy preocupada, idiota —se lanzó a él a abrazarlo—. No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor —le lloró, separándose un poco para verlo con aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo siento, no era mi intensión —Ranma le quitó unas lágrimas, observándola con mucha ternura. Envolvió a su prometida en un abrazo y colocó su mentón sobre la cabeza de su novia—. Fui a buscarte al consultorio del doctor Tofú y me dijo que saliste corriendo porque se rompió una taza vieja que no se había dado cuenta que ya tenía fragmentado la asa, me dijo que no te preocuparas, que no te la piensa cobrar.

Akane abrió los ojos como platos y se ruborizó al instante.

_«¿El doctor Tofú pensó que salí corriendo porque temía que me cobrara la taza?»_ pensó, bastante avergonzada por haber tenido la idea de que aquello fue un mal presagio. Se separó de Ranma para darse una palmada en la frente.

—¿En serio escapaste del consultorio porque pensaste que el doctor te cobraría una vieja taza? —Preguntó Ranma, incrédulo.

Akane sonrió tontamente mientras negaba con la cabeza, quitándose el resto de las lágrimas de su rostro.

—Fue por otro motivo. Vámonos a casa, Ranma, tengo frío —pidió Akane.

—Sí —Ranma le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

El joven se quitó su camisa china, colocándola sobre los hombres de la peli azul y así que se cubriera del frío.

* * *

Estaban a poco de llegar a la casa, cuando de pronto, Ranma se detuvo, dejando a Akane avanzar un poco. El ambiente se había tornado denso, pesado y había un olor como a incienso de jazmín, aparte de un sentimiento extraño que parecía apretarle el corazón.

—¿Qué pasa, Ranma? —Preguntó Akane a unos cuantos pasos de él.

—¿Hueles eso? —Ranma señaló hacia arriba.

Akane olfateó el aire, negó al no oler nada.

—Debe ser tu imaginación, vámonos, ya casi llegamos a la casa —animó Akane, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para regresar a su camino.

Pero Ranma seguía con aquel presentimiento. Era bastante raro y que no lo dejaba a gusto.

Akane topó con un bulto.

—Discu… —se quedó a media palabra al ver con quien había topado.

Sus ojos se centraron en los ojos de aquel individuo, que poseía unos de color oro, bastante relucientes. Piel extremadamente blanca, de facciones muy finas y una ligera sonrisa indescifrable que se le estaba formado. Debajo del sombrero se alcanzaba apreciar una cabellera negra.

Ranma al ver al sujeto frente a Akane, prácticamente a un centímetro de ella, se le erizó la piel. Era un hombre alto, más alto que él, tal vez de metro y noventa, porque Akane se veía pequeñita al lado del misterioso individuo.

Aquel hombre apareció de la nada, ni cuenta se dio cuando ya estaba frente a Akane.

La joven Tendo quedó paralizada por el miedo, el sujeto que se encontraba frente a ella poseía la descripción del hombre de las noticias. Sacando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, dio un paso hacia atrás.

Los ojos brillaron de forma enigmática al concentrarse en Akane. Amplió más su sonrisa.

—Pero que curiosa —habló, su voz era galante.

Colocó su mano sobre la mejilla de Akane.

La joven cimbró al sentir aquel tacto helado sobre su piel, el miedo terminó apoderándose completamente de su cuerpo que ya no pudo reaccionar.

—¡Suéltala! —Exigió Ranma que de inmediato se fue hacia el tipo con todas las ganas de golpearlo.

Ranma quedó flotando en el aire, dejando al muchacho anonadado por lo que estaba pasando. Intentó moverse, pero solo parecía un gusano retorciéndose en una fuerza poco habitual.

—¡Suéltala o te juro que te mato! —Gritó Ranma, histérico por no poder hacer nada.

Cayó al suelo dándose un buen golpe.

—N-no me toques —pidió Akane en un hilo de voz temblorosa.

El extraño se inclinó para así estar más o menos a la altura de la chica. La miró escrutadoramente el rostro y sonrió de una forma amable.

—Eres muy linda —le dijo.

—¡Que no la toques, maldito! —Ranma se levantó y volvió a tratar de ir a golpearlo, pero fue detenido por una pared invisible que no le permitía acercarse a ése sujeto.

El llamado vampiro miró hacia su muñeca que estaba siendo tocada por la mano fría de Akane. La pequeña mano apenas cubría una parte, pero se notaba el esfuerzo que la muchacha hacía para alejar su tacto de ella.

—¡Akane, no te dejes vencer por el miedo! —le gritó Ranma que seguía golpeando con todas sus fuerzas aquella pared.

—Aléjate… vete de Nerima… —habló Akane que empezaba a tener más valor y su voz era más determinada.

Ranma dejó de golpear al escucharla, le dio gusto que su prometida estuviera dominando su miedo hacia el hombre.

—Imposible hasta que mi colección esté completa —contestó el hombre.

—¿Colección? —Repitieron los prometidos al unísono.

El hombre del sombrero agitó la gabardina, cubriendo con ella a Akane.

—¡Akane! —Exclamó el ojiazul, con el corazón latiéndole en la garganta al ver que la chica estaba en brazos de aquel sujeto, completamente inconsciente.

—No soy un vampiro. Soy un coleccionista —aclaró el hombre, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa.

Tras decir eso, el sujeto desapareció, llevándose consigo a Akane.

Ranma se dejó caer, dando golpes al suelo por no haber podido impedir que ése sujeto se llevara a su novia. Lloraba de frustración, no hizo nada para salvar a Akane. Gritó a todo pulmón, desgarrándose la garganta. Dio un puñetazo en el concreto, haciendo un hoyo en él.

—Akane… juro que te encontraré.

**» Continuará…**

* * *

**¡Hola gente hermosa de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren estupendamente :D Me da mucho gusto que haya sido de su agrado y he aquí el segundo capítulo de ésta mini historia n.n**

**Agradezco mucho su apoyo, sus comentarios, favoritos y follows que le dan a Esfera de Cristal :D ¡Gracias! **

**A las personas que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction les agradeceré por MP, y a los invitados les daré las gracias por aquí n.n **

***Paricutirimicuaro, *nancyricoleon, *Sav21samydeanspn, *serena tsukinoo, *Wolfing, *AkaneMiiya, *bry, *Akai27, *hikaros, *PFernando, *Neko-girl200 y a los lectores silenciosos que por diversos motivos no dejan su comentario. **

***bry: **Hola! Hay cosas que ni yo misma me pasaría, como hacer una pareja Akane-Kuno o Akane-Ryoga (no es que me caiga mal el muchacho, pero no lo idealizo como pareja de Akane, prefiero inventar a otro personaje) En este fic hay miel y misterio, a Akane se la han llevado y ahora Ranma tiene que buscar la forma de recuperarla, pero ya sabemos que el muchacho no se dará por vencido y recuperará a su novia, ya lo verás en los siguientes capítulos. Espero que disfrutes de la historia y que sea de tu gusto :3 Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos: **Agradezco muchísimo el tiempo que me regalan al leer el fic y ojala siga siendo de su agrado y les anime a dejar un comentario n.n

**Recibo todos sus comentarios con todo el gusto del mundo siempre y cuando sean respetuosos y de buena manera :)**

**Nos leemos la próxima semana si no hay inconvenientes n.n **

**Los quiero un mundo! Cuídense mucho **

**Besos y abrazos **

**Bye bye. **

**AVISO:**** Para quienes leen el fic de Indiferencia, disculpen pero no he podido terminar el capítulo, lo publicaré en cuanto lo tenga listo. Gracias por su comprensión. **


	3. El Coleccionista

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo III: El Coleccionista.**

* * *

Se escuchaba una suave melodía de piano, una tonada dulce, infantil pero de alguna forma escalofriante. Era repetitiva, no tenía idea de cuantas veces la había escuchado pero era lo único que oía.

Su cuerpo estaba pesado, demasiado pesado como para si quiera poder abrir los parpados, se sentía de piedra. También su mente se encontraba en ausencia, como en blanco, era algo contradictorio, porque físicamente se sentía tan pesada pero mentalmente era como si estuviera flotando junto a las nubes. Realmente no entendía nada y no tenía la capacidad de hacerlo.

La melodía volvía a repetirse, entre abrió los ojos apenas alcanzando a ver una figura negra moverse y luego todo volvió a la oscuridad. La canción la hundió en un profundo sueño.

* * *

—¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? —El alarido del señor Soun fue tan grande que retumbó en cada rincón de la propiedad del hombre.

Acto seguido se desplomó, llorando a mares.

Ranma estaba frente al hombre, observando el dolor que el señor Tendo sentía, no era para menos, Akane acababa de ser víctima de aquel hombre que se identificó como un coleccionista. Entendía perfectamente el dolor que Soun sentía, él estaba en las mismas, pero permaneció fuerte ante ellos. Observó la cara de consternación y preocupación en las hermanas, Kasumi ya tenía las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, Nabiki aunque trató de mantenerse fuerte, no lo pudo ocultar, pues sus ojos se tornaron llorosos y se notaba el sobresfuerzo que hacía para evitar derramar ésas lágrimas.

Sintió el apoyo el de su madre que lo abrazó por el costado, con fuerza, entendiendo que ella estaría para él. Su padre, Genma, también estaba triste.

Lo peor de todo el caso, es que aquel hombre identificado como el coleccionista, desapareció sin rastro y poseía una fuerza sobrenatural a la cual Ranma no pudo hacerle frente.

Kasumi se agachó para tratar de darle fuerza a su padre.

Ranma apretó sus puños en signo de coraje y de impotencia por no hacer nada más, haber puesto toda su fuerza, usar sus técnicas contra el coleccionista para salvar a Akane y no lo hizo.

—La encontraré y ya sé cómo —inquirió Ranma, se escuchó determinado y autoritario que hizo que Soun levantara la cabeza y lo viera esperanzado.

Tomó la jarra de agua fresca que estaba sobre la mesa y se la echó encima, cambiando su fisionomía al contacto. Reduciendo su tamaño corporal y dejando ver unas curvas prominentes en un fino y delicado cuerpo de mujer.

—El coleccionista no tiene su colección completa —Ranma vio a Nabiki quien parecía entender perfectamente, la joven castaña asintió y se fue de la sala de inmediato—. Y yo me encargaré que nunca la tenga, al menos Akane no estará en su colección.

Nabiki bajó de inmediato con un lindo vestido bastante corto y provocador que incluso ruborizó a la madre de Ranma al verlo.

—¿Es muy pequeño, no lo crees Nabiki? —Informó de manera cuestionable Nodoka.

—¡No, que va! Ranma como mujer hasta se ha quitado tela de la ropa que le doy —sonrió la joven Tendo.

Ranma quien agitaba las manos en forma negativa desesperadamente, no le quedó más que resignarse a la confesión que Nabiki hizo, se dio una palmada en la frente. Ahora su madre pensaría que incluso disfrutaba de su maldición y eso lo hacía ver menos hombre ante los ojos de Nodoka.

Nodoka se le quedó viendo algo asustada, pero unos pocos segundos después, relajó su expresión y lo miró con toda la comprensión del mundo.

—Todo sea por salvar a tu amada, ¿verdad, hijo? —le tomó la pequeña mano y la acarició entre las suyas.

La pelirroja se le encendieron las mejillas de un tenue rosado, y asintió ligeramente.

—Ah, comprendo, entonces te ponías esos mini-bikinis con la intención de llamar la atención de los chicos y así no vieran a Akane… —dijo Nabiki que se puso el dedo en la barbilla dándole un aire pensativo—. Con que celos, ¿eh? —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ranma la miraba con ganas de matarla, condenada Nabiki, sabía cómo ponerlo en jaque cuando se le antojaba. Nabiki le sonrió complacida por lograr su objetivo.

De alguna forma aquel pequeño dialogo relajó la situación y dio pie a que Ranma pensara mucho mejor las cosas.

* * *

La melodía era otra, una con mayor fuerza y que transmitía energía pero ahora era tocada en violín. Su cuerpo lo sentía más ligero, abrió los ojos lentamente, viendo todo borroso, tuvo que parpadear aunque lo hizo despacio porque sentía los parpados cansados; para aclarar su visión.

Con la mirada relajada notó al hombre que tenía en frente, todavía borroso alcanzó a distinguir el cabello negro azabache que le llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y de piel extremadamente blanca. El hombre tarareaba la melodía del fondo. Los ojos color oro relucían y parecían estar muy atento a ella.

Sintió ligeras cosquillas sobre sus labios y algo húmedo en ellos.

—Te ves preciosa —escuchó de él, la voz era galante y agradable al oído.

El tacto en su mejilla era helado, como si le hubieran puesto un cubo de hielo sobre su piel y le quemaba mientras recorría hasta llegar a sus labios, donde el sujeto se detuvo.

—Brillantes y tentadores… tienes unos labios que incitan a ser probados —observaba a la joven con deseo de besarla.

Colocó su mano fijamente sobre la mejilla de Akane para acercarse a ella y deleitarse con ésos labios que tanto le atraían.

—No —dijo Akane débil, moviendo un centímetro su rostro para evitar aquel acercamiento—. No lo hagas.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo reunir, alzó su mano para agarrar la del tipo y tratar de quitarla de su rostro. No le resultaba nada agradable aquel tacto. No le gustaba.

El hombre miró la pequeña mano de Akane sobre la suya, sintiendo una ligera presión por parte de ella. La miró a los ojos, la muchacha quería hacer más por liberarse de él, podía verlo en la mirada de la chica.

Finalmente retiró su mano, dándole espacio a ella, se puso de pie.

—Sorprendente, definitivamente eres única —sonrió el coleccionista—. He sido un descortés contigo, y no me he presentado como es. Me llamo Alan Wortwik —hizo una leve reverencia—. Mucho gusto.

Akane se sentía tan cansada que no pudo decir nada, la visión empezaba a nublarse de nuevo. El hombre se volvió a acercar a ella.

—Soy un coleccionista de la belleza juvenil —habló suavemente, muy cerca de su oído.

—Aléjate —pidió la muchacha con una voz adormilada, viendo el rostro borroso del hombre—. No te atrevas a tocarme o… —perdía la fuerza incluso para hablar, su cerebro casi apagado aún conservaba el nombre de alguien especial—. Ranma… él vendrá por mí…

—Entiendo —sonrió levemente el coleccionista, alejándose de la muchacha—. El amor es lo que te hace lucir más hermosa —le dio la espalda y se puso la gabardina para después ponerse el sombrero y finalmente el bastón que lucía una piedra roja en la parte superior—. Regresaré más tarde, todavía me falta darte algunos toques.

Akane antes de cerrar los ojos por completo vio como una gran luz roja desenfocada cubría al hombre y éste desaparecía.

—Ranma —susurró con lo que le quedaba de energía. Finalmente todo volvió a ser negro.

* * *

La pelirroja quien tenía puesto un vestido que le llegaba a medio muslo de color rojo cereza y que también estaba provocativamente escotado, caminaba por las calles poco iluminadas de la ciudad. La pequeña muchacha se iba abrazando a sí misma y temblando por el frío que sentía.

—Esa Nabiki, mínimo me hubiera dado una chamarra, ya se me congelaron hasta las pestañas —farfulló, castañeándole los dientes.

Ya tenía un buen rato de andar deambulando por ahí esperando a que el coleccionista llegara por ella, pero simplemente nada. Era bastante noche y el frío apretaba aún más.

Empezaba a sentirse más preocupado porque el individuo no daba ningún rastro de existencia. Apretó los puños con todas sus fuerzas, y maldijo entre dientes. Pero se quedaría ahí hasta que finalmente el tipo apareciera. Sí era necesario se quedaría hasta que el sol saliera.

—Te voy a recuperar, Akane —se dijo determinado.

* * *

Sonrió, estaba fascinado con su obra, era la más hermosa entre de todas. Escudriñó cada milímetro del rostro de la joven en busca de alguna imperfección, pero simplemente, ella era perfecta. Su piel de porcelana, fina, suave, blanca, carente de imperfecciones. Sus largas pestañas, su fina nariz, sus labios perfectamente pintados de un color rojo brillante, le daban un aspecto de una hermosa muñeca.

No podía controlarlo, era una necesidad latente tocarla. Llevó su mano hacia el rostro de su preciada obra. Con las yemas de los dedos tocó suavemente la piel de las mejillas, deleitándose en el tacto, incluso cerró los ojos para expandir más el placer que sentía. Llegó al borde de los labios, fue cuando abrió los ojos y observó a detalle la boca de la muchacha.

Se amonestó internamente al ver sus dedos rojos, acababa de echar a perder el labial de la joven. Sin más se puso de pie y fue en busca del material para volver a dejarla como estaba hacía un minuto.

Volvió a colorear los labios, pero ahora de un color más tenue, sin perder detalle del proceso, al final le cubrió con una capa de gloss, dándole brillo y por lo tanto más apetecible.

Faltaban unos toques para que finalmente quedara como él quería. Acomodó un pequeño sombrero de coba sobre la cabeza de Akane, dicho sombrero era de color blanco con un listón azul con el cual amarró en la cabeza y terminara siendo como una especie de diadema.

—Listo —estaba feliz de haber terminado, empezó a tararear la música de fondo, una de violín muy melodiosa y alegre, con tintes fantásticos—. ¡Eso es! —Chasqueó los dedos.

Se dirigió hacia una gran maleta y empezó a sacar muchos objetos, hasta que encontró una funda de violín, le dio una rápida limpiada y luego la abrió, dejando ver un bello violín de madera.

Colocó el violín en la mano izquierda de Akane, y el arco en la mano derecha; como la joven estaba en un profundo sueño, él se encargó de darle una pose donde pareciera una bella violinista durmiendo tranquilamente.

—Nunca había disfrutado tanto esto. Es hora de empezar el procedimiento —giró sobre su propio eje y tomó su bastón con el cual señaló a Akane y empezó a murmurar un hilo de palabras ininteligibles, mientras que de la piedra del bastón salía una densa línea verde hacia Akane, envolviéndola en un remolino y cerrándose un medio metro arriba de su cabeza, hasta formar una especie de jaula brillosa—. Regreso pronto, mi bella durmiente.

Akane abrió levemente los ojos, alcanzando a ver de dónde provenía el extraño poder de su captor. Lo vio tomar su gabardina y ponérsela antes de marcharse. Su sentido de la vista se agudizó un poco y notó que en aquel lugar había muchos vestuarios de diferentes tipos, tiempos y modas, y a una chica que le resultó conocida.

—U-Ukyo… —sintió una gran impresión al verla, que soltó el arco del violín para tratar de alcanzar aquella cosa verde que la invadía, pero su debilidad era tan grande que apenas pudo levantar unos centímetros su mano.

—Vaya, sí que eres muy fuerte… creo que debo de fortificar la dosis, disculpa, pero necesito que estés dormida —Alan llegó en el momento en que Akane volvía a hacer un esfuerzo por levantarse.

Fue lo último que vio, al hombre frente a ella y apuntándole con su báculo.

* * *

Ranma despertaba en medio de la calle, sintiendo que el cuerpo lo tenía petrificado, así que con mucha dificultad terminó de levantarse, pues parecía que en vez de articulaciones tuviera metal. Se restregó los ojos con el dorso de las manos. Miró hacia sus lados y no había vida aparte que él.

—¡Maldición! —Chistó con la lengua, profundamente molesto—. Ese miserable no tuvo ni la decencia de venir a visitar a ésta linda pelirroja tan sexy —torció la boca—. Akane… voy a recuperarte, pero cómo, sí ése maldito ni siquiera le interesó verme…

Se quedó toda la noche a la intemperie, pasando frío y el coleccionista ni sus luces, cada vez le preocupaba más la situación, sí el dichoso hombre de la gabardina había completado su colección, seguro se habría ido de la ciudad.

Derribó un poste de una fuerte patada por la frustración que sentía. Tenía que averiguar lo más pronto posible sobre el coleccionista.

Iba a regresar a la casa de los Tendo para darse una ducha y comer un poco, aunque no tenía nada de hambre por la preocupación, pero sabía que necesitaría fuerzas por sí encontraba a ése individuo.

El olor a jazmín invadió su nariz. Se detuvo, poniendo sus sentidos en alerta, ese mismo aroma fue el que olfateó cuando se llevaron a Akane. El frío que empezó a azotar era otra señal de que aquel sujeto aparecería. Cerró los ojos, tal vez así podría captar mejor lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor.

—Al fin apareces, desgraciado —musitó Ranma, dibujando una leve sonrisa de gusto.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y justo frente a él, se encontraba el extraño de gabardina y sombrero de copa, quien al ver a la bella pelirroja que tenía enfrente, le causó una sonrisa de satisfacción difícil de ocultar.

—Contigo, mi colección de Japón está completa —amplió más aquella sonrisa.

«_Me alegra saber que aún te faltaba una_» Ranma sonrió internamente, finalmente podría dar con Akane «_Pero me encargaré de que nunca completes tu enferma colección_»

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, el mundo se oscureció cuando fue cubierto por la gabardina negra.

**» Continuará… **

* * *

**¡Hola gente bella de Fanfiction!**

**¿Cómo han estado? Espero que se la hayan pasado estupendamente estos días n.n Yo haciendo aparición hasta ahora, pero he tenido días bastante ocupados, hoy finalicé el capítulo, ahora sí como dicen, como pan recién salido del horno xD. Espero que éste capítulo sea de su agrado n.n ya me lo harán saber en sus comentarios :) **

**Agradezco de corazón todo lo que ustedes aportan, ya que la historia sin sus valiosas lecturas y palabras que me regalan, por agregarlo a favoritos y follow, no sería la misma. Gracias a todos por su confianza, son unos soles :3 Los quiero! **

**A las personas que tienen cuenta en Fanfiction les agradeceré por MP, y a los invitados les daré las gracias por aquí n.n **

**Wolfing, Paricutirimicuaro, PFernando, hikaros, Neko-girl200, nancyricoleon, bry, serena tsukinoo, Akane 108 y a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias! **

***bry: **Pequeños gustos raros que uno tiene, pero es normal tener ésos momentos bipolares, por una parte es de aaahhh pobre Akane y por la otra, qué bueno que se la llevaron… so, la naturaleza humana tan rara jajaja, Muy buenas películas la verdad, me inclinó más por la segunda, pero ambas son muy recomendables. Sellado en la parte final y ante la fe de un notario de que la historia terminara con Ranma y Akane juntos, por siempre, es ley. Cuídate y nos leemos, besos linda n.n

***Akane 108: **Síiiiiii! Mientras que mi imaginación y el tiempo me lo permitan, creeme a veces estoy divagando con muchas ideas pero el tiempo ha sido mi peor enemigo, además del cansancio u.u pero continuaré, lento pero seguro n.n besos :*

***Lectores anónimos:** Muchas gracias por regalarme unos minutos para leer y que agregan la historia a favoritos al igual que a follows, muchas gracias por esa confianza que tienen conmigo. Besos :*

**Espero subir el siguiente capítulo la siguiente semana, espero que disfruten mucho las fechas festivas y se diviertan n.n **

**Me encanta leer sus reviews, es como el empujoncito que necesito para continuar escribiendo, muchas gracias, siempre los recibo con cariño mientras que sean respetuosos y no ofendan a nadie. **

**Nos leemos pronto, besos :* **

**Bye bye. **

**AVISO:**** Para quienes siguen la historia de Indiferencia, disculpen la tardanza por actualizar, pero ahora sí que he estado muy ocupada, y no sé muy bien cuando actualice, espero hacerlo en el menor tiempo posible. Gracias por su atención. Les mando un beso :) cuídense. **


	4. Esfera de Cristal

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Esfera de Cristal.**

* * *

Corría llena de felicidad por una pradera llena de flores de varios colores, de repente se detuvo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre su propio eje hasta caer de espalda, sacudiendo los dientes de león que estaban cerca y hacer que éstos salieran volando hacia el cielo; empezó a reír muy contenta por lo que veía, un bellísimo cielo azul, tan azul como lo ojos de…

La risa se borró de inmediato y se levantó de golpe, viendo de un lado a otro, asustada, se miró a ella misma, notando un vestido blanco con una cinta gruesa color azul que rodeaba su cintura. Empezó a hiperventilar, volvió a correr, buscando una salida a aquel campo que era infinito. Se detuvo al ver que por más que corría no llegaba a ninguna parte.

—¡RAAAAAANNNMMMAAAAAA! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

Estaba aturdido, mareado apenas y alcanzaba a visualizar algo, todo era completamente borroso ante sus ojos adormecidos. Tenía ganas de vomitar. Al fin la visión se empezaba aclarar un poco más y su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar torpemente al poder mover unos dedos de las manos. Concentró gran parte de su fuerza en sus piernas para levantarse, pero terminó en el suelo.

La pelirroja gimió por el dolor causado, pero ayudada de sus brazos, empezó a arrastrarse, notando que el lugar donde se encontraba era bastante extraño. Escuchó una melodía de piano, muy ligera e infantil que le daba un toque más misterioso a ése lugar.

—Akane —murmuró quedamente, recordando la razón por la cual se encontraba ahí.

* * *

Alan sonreía complaciente, realmente feliz por ver a Akane. Se asomaba y la veía ahí dentro, como dormidita, con el violín perfectamente colocado sobre su hombro izquierdo, el arco en la mano derecha como si pareciera que en realidad estaba tocando el instrumento. Sus ojos cerrados le daban un toque de concentración. Era bellísima.

Tomó la esfera con sumo cuidado, una belleza como ella debía tener un lugar especial para ser apreciada en su totalidad. No era como las otras, no, Akane era única.

Se quedó embelesado, acariciando el cristal esférico el cual mantenía en su interior a una Akane dormida.

* * *

Ranma al recuperarse un poco más, quedó horrorizado al ver tantos estantes con muchas esferas de cristal pero no eran de ésas típicas que se dan de regalos, dentro de cada una de ellas, se encontraba una muchacha de alrededor 16 años, pudo notar las nacionalidades de ellas por la vestimenta típica de sus países, además, en la descripción se leía el país.

Se sintió más mareado al ver cientos de esferas de cristal. Abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar ahí las de Japón.

—Ukyo… ¿Ukyo? —Se acercó a ésa esfera, viendo a su amiga en ella, la muchacha había sido reducida de tamaño, no más de 15 cm, vistiendo un vestido de noche, color azul cielo, de gran escote, sentada, con un arpa a su lado, como si lo estuviera tocando, con los ojos cerrados.

Parecía que el espacio se hacía incluso más pequeño que dentro de la esfera, pues de imaginarse que su amiga se encontraba más allá de la vida, le atemorizó, sintió que el cuerpo se le congelaba al pensar que Akane había corrido la misma suerte. Como loco se puso a buscar entre todas ésas esferas a su amada, encontrando a las desaparecidas reportadas, pero no a su Akane. La vida volvió a él cuando notó que dentro de la esfera que contenía a su amiga, se empañaba, y observó más a detalle, notando como el pecho de Ukyo se inflaba y bajaba.

—Está viva… —agradeció porque así fuera.

Reaccionó, en cuerpo de mujer no podía enfrentarse a ése tipo, pero como hombre, no iba a permitir que se fuera de Japón con Akane ni con su amiga.

El coleccionista fue en busca de su última pieza de la colección de Japón. Vio a hermosa pelirroja completamente dormida. Sonrió ampliamente.

—También eres muy bella —susurró, pasando su gélida mano sobre la piel de las mejillas de la muchacha—. A ti te quedaría un atuendo mucho mejor que éste… —la visualizó de pies a cabeza. Admiró el espectacular cuerpo que descubría el vestido que llevaba puesto—. No, definitivamente algo así como esto no va contigo. Tienes un rostro demasiado angelical…

Ranma estaba que se moría por partirle la cara en ése momento, tenía que fingir que se encontraba dormido para que el tipo no sospechara nada y por el momento le estaba dando resultado.

—Iré a buscar algo que vaya con tu imagen —Alan se dio la media vuelta.

Aprovechó que el coleccionista se fue para buscar a Akane, debió de haberla puesto en lugar, la incertidumbre lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. La desesperación se adueñaba de cada una de sus neuronas. Debía encontrar a Akane, y luego, obligaría a ése hombre que liberé a cada una de las chicas desaparecidas.

No aguantaba más aquel atuendo, era muy incómodo, y encontró en la mesita una tetera de la cual emergía vapor. No lo pensó dos veces, se vació el agua caliente para así volver a su fisionomía natural. Parecía que el agua lo volví a la vida, regresando toda la energía que necesitaba. El vestido para su mala suerte, como era demasiado ajustado siendo mujer, ahora como hombre, terminó rasgado, apenas sosteniéndose para no caerse. Aquello le avergonzó mucho, ya que sentía que las jóvenes atrapadas en aquellas esferas de cristal lo estaban observando.

Buscó desesperadamente entre tanta ropa algo que fuera con él, ya que todas aquellas prendas eran de mujer. Encontró para su fortuna, ropa de hombre, aunque claramente no iba con su estilo.

—He vuelto, herm… —el coleccionista se quedó a media palabra, viendo la silla vacía en la que hace unos minutos había dejado una hermosa pelirroja.

Miró por todas partes en busca de aquella jovencita, pero no había rastro de ella. Encontró el vestido en el suelo, estaba húmedo y luego la tetera en también en el piso.

—Así que eres un depravado coleccionista de chicas. Qué enfermo eres —habló Ranma, resurgiendo de la sombra.

Alan estaba estupefacto al ver a un hombre en su sagrado espacio. Sus ojos empezaron a moverse descontroladamente de un lado a otro, debido a la ira que empezó a emerger de su interior. Nunca, nadie un hombre más que él había pisado su santuario.

Ranma se regocijo al ver el rostro perfecto del coleccionista distorsionarse por una furia que seguramente su presencia estaba desatando.

El chico de la trenza tenía puesto una gabardina estilo victoriana de color azul marino, con botones plateados, las mangas perfectamente abrochadas. El pantalón oscuro que lo entallaba a la perfección y unos zapatos negros.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí —expresó el coleccionista quien apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

—Tengo una razón de peso para estar aquí. Akane, ¿dónde está ella? —Exigió Ranma, mirando profundamente al hombre.

Alan sonrió de medio lado. Jamás le diría al intruso donde se encontraba su más preciada pieza de colección.

Ranma se percató que aquel hombre no le diría nada, así que tomó una de las esferas de cristal que estaba más próximo a él y la alzó, amenazante de que la rompería.

—Habla, o me encargo de echar a perder tu colección —negoció el chico de la trenza.

—Sí la rompes… la jovencita que está adentro, morirá, ¿eso quieres? —dijo Alan, nada intimidado.

Ante eso, Ranma miró a la chica que yacía dentro de aquella esfera. Él no sería capaz de hacerle daño a una mujer.

—Si la esfera de cristal se rompe, la chica muere —explicó con simpleza el coleccionista.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —Preguntó Ranma, sintiéndose impotente de no poder hacer mucho, pelear en aquel lugar era muy arriesgado, ya que la vida de las chicas corría peligro.

—Simple. Me gusta la belleza de la juventud —respondió Alan—. Es algo que siempre se debe preservar —lo dijo con vanidad, rozándose su mejilla.

Ranma lo miró, no tenía mucho qué pensar, estaba comprendiendo un poco el por qué ése hombre hacía eso.

—¡Entonces tú no lo haces para conservar la belleza de ellas, sino la tuya! —Señaló Ranma, sintiendo repulsión por aquel sujeto.

El hombre sonrió de forma asquerosa, provocando nauseas en Ranma.

—Estás en lo correcto, muchacho… vivir mil años no te conserva como quisieras…

Ranma sintió en terrible escalofrío al imaginarse cuántos años ha estado ése hombre recolectando jóvenes y conservándolas en esferas de cristal.

—El punto de la belleza es en la juventud, después de los 30 años son desechables… ¿me explico? Cuando te alimentas de ésa juventud, algunas tienden a envejecer con más rapidez… como ella —Alan señaló una esfera de cristal que se estaba fragmentando.

El joven de la coleta miró hacia donde le señalaban. Era una mujer canosa de origen holandés que ya tenía arrugas en su rostro y un semblante muy agotador.

—No lo creerías que ella tiene solo 23 años —sonrió aquel hombre, gustoso—. Apenas ha durado cinco meses. La durabilidad de la belleza es diferente en cada persona, hay quienes a una edad bastante adulta siguen siendo hermosas, pero a otras, se les agota tan rápido… es una pena que se diluya fugazmente un tesoro tan preciado como la juventud.

—Eres un maldito enfermo… —Ranma gruñó, apretó sus puños con todas sus fuerzas.

No lo pensó dos veces para golpear al tipo. Ese infeliz merecía el peor de los castigos por tratar así a las mujeres. Pensar que algo así le iba a pasar a Akane lo aterrorizó, pero no lo iba a permitir definitivamente.

Su puño pasó rozando la oreja de Alan, sintió como un golpe le era incrustado en su abdomen que le hizo escupir sangre por la fuerza del puñetazo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, otro golpe lo hizo terminar en el suelo, recibió una patada en la cara, haciendo que terminara boca arriba. El coleccionista junto sus manos para hacerla un puño y le dejó caer con todo su peso sobre el pecho de Ranma, haciendo que se doblara un poco por el fuerte impacto que lo hizo toser al sentir que sus pulmones se colapsaban por dentro. Otro golpe en su estómago lo hizo sacar un tanto de sangre.

—No solo me alimento de su belleza y juventud, también de sus ganas de vivir y energía, es por eso que puedo hacer esto —sonrió Alan al ver que el joven le había durado apenas un minuto.

De la punta del bastón de Alan, surgió un hilo de energía color amarilla, que se iba acumulando a unos centímetros de altura hasta formar una bola del tamaño de una pelota de futbol.

—Eres el primero y último en pisar mi santuario, intruso —una sonrisa endemoniada se dibujó en la cara del coleccionista.

Ranma trató de incorporarse, pero las heridas internas eran graves que no le dieron chance si quiera de sentarse. A duras penas logró hacerse a un lado y con la poca fuerza que tenía, empezó a arrastrarse.

La esfera de energía le dio con todo por la espalda, levantando a Ranma en el impacto y mandándolo a volar.

Ranma cayó duramente contra el suelo, revotando tres veces en él, sintiendo un horrible dolor y el ardor en su piel quemada por la fuerza de la energía. Abrió despacio sus ojos, encontrando frente a él un pedestal, alzó la mirada, viendo una esfera de cristal y dentro de ella… Akane.

Estaba hermosa como siempre, pero ahora aquel atuendo la hacía ver como una muñequita de delicada porcelana. Vestía con un vestido color azul pastel, con holanes blancos, con crinolina para darle ése aspecto como abombado, también como accesorio tenía una gargantilla de tela con decoraciones y en medio una esmeralda, así como un sombrero de copa de pequeño tamaño, y unos guantes blancos que no cubrían sus dedos. Tenía un estilo como de lolita y se veía bellísima.

—Akane… —musitó Ranma con dificultad, apenas podía creer que le hubieran dado una paliza en menos de un minuto y que lo sacaran de la contienda—. Perdóname, por favor…

—Ella es la más bella de todas, y eso que llevo quinientos años coleccionando y nunca me había topado con alguien tan especial como ella, es por eso, que ella va a permanecer así siempre —habló con anhelo el hombre.

Colocó su pie sobre la cabeza de Ranma, mientras le dirigía una mirada de sumo desprecio.

—¡Por eso no permitiré que nadie me la arrebate! —Gritó, sus ojos brillaron dándole un aspecto más tenebroso e inquietante.

Ranma aulló de dolor al sentir la fuerte presión que Alan ejercía sobre él. No podía pensar claramente en nada, el dolor invadía su raciocinio.

Escuchaba que era llamada por una voz muy familiar. Buscaba en aquella oscuridad a ésa persona, pero no podía ver nada. Existían más sonidos, una melodía de violín muy suave.

—Akane —se detuvo en seco y giró levemente su torso—. Perdóname por favor…

—¿Ranma? —Interrogó al aire, caminando a ciegas por aquel lugar—. ¿Ranma, dónde estás?

Estaba completamente oscuro que no podía ver ni sus propias manos, pero caminaba guiada por sus latidos. Algo le decía que iba en el camino correcto. Se asustó mucho al escuchar unos fuertes gritos de dolor. Aquello le partió el corazón.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamó alarmada, empezando a correr a dirección donde los escuchaba.

Una fuerte luz la cegó, se llevó sus manos al rostro para cubrirse de ella.

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, sintiendo dolor en el proceso. Su visión era tan borrosa que le costó un buen rato adaptarse.

—¡Muere, muere, muere! —Alan pateaba la cabeza de Ranma con todas sus fuerzas, disfrutando de ello.

—¡Ranma! —Exclamó Akane cuando por fin pudo ver las cosas.

Tiró el violín y el arco, corrió hasta chocar contra la pared de cristal, al principio la desconcertó muchísimo, pero de inmediato empezó a golpearla con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡RANMA! —Gritó a todo pulmón.

Golpeaba el cristal con sus pequeños puños, poco le importaba que Alan se viera gigante, su mirada estaba concentrada en su prometido que yacía en el suelo hecho ovillo soportando las patadas que Alan le daba. Su corazón se había paralizado al ver como del cuerpo Ranma emanaba una gran cantidad de sangre, llenando el piso de color escarlata.

—¡Ranma, resiste, hazlo por mí! —Chilló Akane, sintiendo una gran impotencia que su esfuerzo por romper la esfera no diera resultado—. Ranma… te amo… por favor… —dio otro golpe—. Por favor, no te mueras… o yo moriré contigo —sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Tampoco le importó que sus manos estuvieran tan mullidas por los golpes que daba ni que se encontraran ya ensangrentadas.

—¡DETENTE! —Gritó Akane a Alan.

Parecía que sus gritos no salían más allá del cristal.

Alan se detuvo al escuchar como si se estuviera fragmentando algo. Miró hacia la esfera de cristal, notando como se estaba haciendo una pequeña grieta en ella, y a una Akane abatida, con las manos ensangrentadas cubriendo su rostro lloroso, haciendo que la sangre mezclada con las lágrimas cayera sobre el vestido, manchándolo irremediablemente.

Los ojos de Alan se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver aquella grieta que empezaba a crecer en la esfera de cristal.

—No puede ser… —musitó el coleccionista, aterrado.

**» Continuará… **

* * *

**¡Hola preciosa gente de Fanfiction!**

**Espero que se encuentren súper n.n después de varios días sin actualizar ésta historia, les traigo el 4º y penúltimo capítulo del fic n.n, Ahora ya saben qué es lo que colecciona Alan y el por qué… espero que sea de su gusto :D **

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar n.n también por agregar la historia a favoritos y ponerlo en alerta n.n Gracias! **

**Wolfing, bry, serena tsukinoo, Akane Redfox, frandeoz666, Natalia Saotome Tendo, PFernando y a los lectores silenciosos n.n **

***bry: **Un poco crudo éste capítulo, pero el siguiente será miel sobre hojuelas y fruta :9, lo prometo ;) El amor es más fuerte que cualquier cosa :D Besos :*

***Lectores anónimos:** Muchas gracias por continuar regalándome unos minutos de su tiempo para leer n.n Espero que les guste éste capítulo.

**Bueno, ya es el penúltimo capítulo, ¿cómo le irá a Ranma? Porque el pobre no le dio tiempo ni de respirar para que Alan descargara toda su fuerza contra él. Una pista: El amor es muy poderoso. **

**Oh, y para que vean como me imaginé a Akane, por favor entrar a Deviantart y busquen: A gothic Lolita, dibujo realizado por titild, hecho hace 4 años. **

**Nos leemos pronto, cuídense mucho, les mando un beso y un abrazo n.n **

**Antes de irme quiero dejar un ****aviso:**

A las personas que me leen Indiferencia, disculpen pero no podré actualizar hasta el próximo domingo, espero que me comprendan, les he fallado por hoy, pero les aseguro que el otro domingo sin falta estará el capítulo n.n Besos :*

**Me despido por el momento n.n **

**Bye bye **


	5. Libertad

**Los personajes de Ranma ½ no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. La historia aquí presentada es con fin de entretenimiento, NO de lucro.**

* * *

**Capítulo V: Libertad**

* * *

El coleccionista con el terror marcado en su rostro, estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie e ir hacia Akane para evitar que la esfera se rompiera, pero una fuerza impresionante lo jaló por la camisa, tumbándolo al suelo, no supo cómo pero Ranma estaba ya sobre él con el puño levantado.

—¡RAAAANMAAAAA! —Gritó Akane a todo pulmón, retumbando dentro de la esfera y haciendo que ésta empezara a fragmentarse.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose era tan fuerte que Akane tuvo que taparse los oídos, al ver que aquello colisionaría en poco, se agachó para cubrirse.

Los ojos de Alan reflejaron horror al ver su apreciada esfera estallar en miles de pedazos.

—Akane —masculló Ranma, llenó de moretones y la piel mullida, su boca y nariz sangraba pero eso no le importaba, estaba preocupado de que su prometida saliera lastimada.

Alan aprovechó el descuido de Ranma para empujarlo y liberarse para ir por Akane y conservarla. Una potente luz deslumbró al coleccionista obligándolo a cubrirse con el brazo los ojos.

—¡No sé tocar el violín! —Exclamó Akane con un tono de voz muy molesto, estrellando el instrumento en la cabeza del coleccionista.

—Akane, no hay duda que estás perfectamente bien —sonrió Ranma al ver a su prometida que tenía su ceño fruncido mientras golpeaba a Alan.

—Ranma… no permitas que agarré su báculo, de ahí obtiene su poder —señaló la chica.

Ranma asintió, entendía que tenía que aprovechar que Akane dejó un poco aturdido al coleccionista.

Al levantarse se percató de un terrible dolor en la columna, seguro consecuencia de las fuertes patadas que Alan le propinó. Le impedía moverse como quisiera, pero lo intentó aunque fuera cojeando y a cada paso soltar unos quejidos de dolor.

—No, tú no puedes ser liberada, ¡tienes que ser mi pieza de la colección más importante! —Bramó, Alan, su voz había dejado de ser galante para escucharse inquietante.

El coleccionista poseía una mirada poseída y un semblante endemoniado.

—¡Nunca! —Respondió Akane, mirando con profundo odio a ése hombre.

—¡Tú no serás de nadie más que mía!

—¡Jamás, lo oíste, jamás seré tuya, porque yo he decidido ser de Ranma!

—Eres idiota, estando conmigo vivirás eternamente —trató de negociar el coleccionista.

—No quiero vivir eternamente encerrada en una esfera de cristal como si fuera una figura. No le temo a la muerte.

—Mataré a tu novio en éste momento sí no aceptas en los próximos diez segundos —Alan estaba desquiciado, el báculo llegó a su mano antes de que Ranma pudiera tomarlo.

Akane abrió los ojos, no fue suficiente tratar de entretener al coleccionista mientras Ranma iba por el bastón.

Alan sonrió victorioso, señalaba a Ranma con su báculo mientras la piedra empezaba a ponerse roja como si tuviera fuego dentro.

—Vuelve conmigo y te juro que tu novio regresara a casa, vivo.

La peliazul estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería estar encerrada en tan pequeño espacio por la eternidad, pero tampoco quería que le pasara nada a Ranma. Cerró los ojos, la decisión ya la había tomado.

—Yo…

Akane miró a Ranma.

—Te amo, Ranma, y siempre serás tú mi prioridad. Alan, acep-…

—¡NO! ¡No puedes matarme en vida, sí tu aceptas el trato con éste imbécil, yo no seré feliz si no estoy contigo! —Gritó Ranma con desesperación al ver que su amada alzar la mano para dársela al coleccionista.

—Oh, qué romántico y patético —Alan negó con la cabeza repetidas veces pero se miraba burlón.

—¡Patético tú! —Exclamó Akane, arrebatándole el báculo al hombre y haciendo girar el mismo entre sus dedos.

—¡Eso, Akane! —Ranma estaba impresionado de que Akane hubiera distraído al coleccionista.

—Ahora, dime como liberar a todas ésas chicas o el que terminara encerrado en una horrible esfera de cristal serás tú —amenazó la peliazul, señalando a Alan directamente a la cara con el bastón.

Alan a pesar de su sorpresa, quiso parecer que tenía la situación bajo control, empezó a carcajearse.

—Van a morir, inevitablemente, todas ellas morirán en cuanto se rompa la esfera de cristal —dijo burlonamente.

—No, yo no morí, y creo saber qué es lo que las tiene en ése estado de letargo… ¡la maldita música! —Tras decirlo, apuntó con el báculo hacia el reproductor de música.

Salió una potente descarga de energía color amarilla del báculo directamente hacia el aparato de sonido, haciéndolo estallar al instante. La fuerza fue tal, que Akane terminó siendo lanzada y soltando el báculo. Azotó duramente contra la pared, perdiendo el conocimiento al impacto.

Ranma al ver que el rostro de Alan se desfiguró por tal motivo que no se tomó ni un segundo en pensar en su poderoso báculo, por lo que con la poca energía que tenía, corrió lo más rápido que su adolorido cuerpo le permitía para agarrar el bastón.

Alan se dio cuenta de que su vara caería y también que Ranma iba tras ella. Entre patadas y golpes para alejar a Ranma intentó ir por su báculo mágico.

—¡Jamás podrán detenerme! —Clamó cuando sus dedos rozaron el borde de su bastón.

De repente, Alan se quedó callado, con la mirada espantada y el color de su piel parecía haberse transparentado de la nada. Giró lentamente la cabeza. Su más gran temor estaba por despertar.

Se escuchó el crujir del cristal, no era una esfera, si no muchas, todas se estaban fragmentando.

El horror se apoderó en la mirada de Alan que olvidó por completo su báculo, sus pupilas se removían nerviosas de un lado a otro viendo como su amada colección empezaba a perderse. Corrió a la repisa donde había varias, intentando que no se rompieran, pero era demasiado tarde, el filo del cristal le terminó causando cortaduras, pero no sangraba.

El joven de la trenza no esperó a ver cómo terminaba la situación, tomó el báculo y corrió hacia Akane, tratando de despertarla, pero la chica no respondía. Tenían que irse de inmediato de ahí, lo intuía, además el lugar empezaba a cimbrarse.

—Akane, despierta —le tocaba suavemente la mejilla, intentó llevarla en brazos pero su adolorido cuerpo no se lo permitió—. Maldición.

—No, no, no, no, mi adorada colección, no… no… —Alan sujetaba las esferas entre sus brazos, intentado tener todas, pero las jóvenes dormidas empezaba a salir de ellas, cayendo en el suelo, dormidas y recuperando su tamaño natural.

Entre las chicas que yacían en el suelo, estaba Ukyo, los ojos de Ranma se agrandaron al ver a su amiga también ahí, quería sacarla junto con Akane, pero sabía que no podía llevarse a las dos.

Un fuerte retumbe resonó tras la pared acompañado de una sacudida violenta. Abrazó a Akane para protegerla porque se cayó el pedestal donde ella estuvo encerrada. El mueble cayó sobre su brazo derecho, causándole más daño.

—Han hecho que pierda mi amada colección y juventud eterna… ustedes… ustedes pagaran muy caro esto… —Alan poseía una mirada psicópata, fuera de sí, caminando hacia Ranma y Akane—. No moriré solo, ¡USTEDES TAMBIÉN VENDRÁN CONMIGO AL INFIERNO! —Exclamó totalmente encolerizado.

Corrió como un animal enfurecido hacia Ranma y Akane, listo para el violento ataque, sumergido en su ira y sin pensar más que en matar a los culpables de su desgracia. Los mataría y disfrutaría de ello.

—¡Te enviaré al infierno con todo gusto, pero solo a ti! —Ranma se levantó, dispuesto a responder al ataque de Alan.

Otra sacudida más intensa que la primera se hizo presente, fragmentando la sala, se abrió una grieta justo frente a Ranma y se iba expandiendo más, empezando a succionar las cosas que estaban cerca. Ranma caminó hacia atrás hasta caer de sentón.

La grieta se estaba literalmente tragando las cosas.

Ranma se alarmó al ver como las chicas estaban siendo arrastradas hacia la grieta. Alan se aferraba a un mueble que estaba bien pegado en el piso.

—Hay algo ahí —alcanzó a ver Ranma un punto en el fondo de aquella grieta.

—No hay forma de cómo detenerlo, todos seremos absorbidos —dijo Alan, complacido de alguna forma de que no se iría solo.

—Rayos… —masculló el chico de la trenza, al ver como Ukyo iba a ser la primera en caer en aquel agujero sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba—. ¡UKYO! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que ella despertara y se aferrara a algo.

El corazón se le paralizó al ver a Akane lanzándose al vacío.

—¡AKANEEEEEEEEEEE!

Iba a saltar para ir por ella, pero un temblor hizo que el lugar se moviera haciéndolo chocar contra la pared. Vio que Alan estaba arriba y él abajó, como si se tratara de una báscula donde él se encontraba en la parte que estaba más pesada.

Varias jóvenes iban cayendo hacia aquel abismo.

Ranma no pudo eludir el llanto por sentir que había perdido a Akane, a Ukyo y que no pudo salvar a ninguna chica, y para su desgracia, Alan seguía ahí.

—Si no te hubieras metido en esto, tu amada Akane seguiría viva, hermosamente joven para toda la eternidad y ésas chicas también estarían con vida. Yo puedo volver a coleccionar a las bellas jóvenes, pero tú… tú jamás recuperaras lo que hoy has perdido —empezó Alan a carcajearse gozoso de ver a Ranma derrotado.

—No… Akane, ¿por qué? —Ranma se dejó caer de rodillas, preguntándose la razón por la cual ella se había lanzado.

El dolor era latente en su cuerpo, pero el que estaba sintiendo era el más doloroso, lo había vivido una vez, pero para su desgracia, lo estaba viviendo de nuevo.

Un terremoto sacudió violentamente pero era diferente porque empezaron a girar y mientras giraban las paredes eran arrancadas a pedazos, todo lo que Alan poseía salió volando, se dieron cuenta que se encontraba en medio de un poderoso torbellino que estaba destruyendo absolutamente todo.

Una fuerte luz proveniente desde abajo cegó a Ranma y a Alan, obligándolos a cubrirse los ojos.

Ranma sintió algo tibio invadir su cuerpo.

Al abrir los ojos vio a Akane que brillaba suavemente, completamente desnuda, su rostro se veía de lo más angelical y le mostraba esa bella sonrisa que lo enamoraba más.

Akane lo vio con mucho amor y ternura, pasó su pequeña y delicada mano por la mejilla de Ranma, mientras que ella empezaba a ascender.

—¡Espera! —Ranma atrapó la mano de su prometida—. No me dejes.

—No lo haré —Akane se acercó al rostro del muchacho, colocó sus labios sobre los de Ranma para darle un suave beso.

—Akane.

Había algo raro, él estaba flotando en aquel espacio que era color azul verdoso. Se quitó el abrigo y se lo puso a Akane, la arrulló en sus brazos.

—Somos libres, Ranma —le dijo Akane, contenta por estar con su prometido.

Ranma le sonrió, agradecido de que ella estuviera con él.

Se miraron por unos largos segundos, diciéndose con la mirada todo el amor que se tenían.

—El báculo era su centro de poder, y pensé que sería lo único con lo que podíamos calmar el hambre del caos. Y así fue —explicó Akane en voz suave.

El brillo que Akane tenía empezaba a disiparse, dejándola ver tal como era.

—También se les permitió a las chicas recuperar lo que Alan les robó. Su juventud y el tiempo, además que fueron regresadas a sus lugares de origen y época —explicó Akane.

—¿De verdad? ¿Eso se puede? —Preguntó Ranma impresionado.

—Alan hizo un trato que no cumplió, y yo hice un trato con él —la peliazul señaló hacia abajo.

—¿Con quién y qué trato?

—No sé cómo se llama, pero el trato fue regresarle su báculo a cambio que nos dejara libres a todos y de vuelta a nuestro hogar —sonrió Akane.

—¿Y Alan?

—Dijo que el tiempo se encargaría de él.

—Me alegra de que todo haya salido bien —Ranma suspiró hondamente.

—Vamos a regresar a casa, Ranma —Akane lo abrazó intensamente, feliz de que todo se haya terminado.

Ranma suspiró lleno de alivio, abrazando a su amada con todas sus fuerzas. Estaba tan feliz de tenerla con él y se sentía muy orgulloso por la valentía de su prometida.

Sus cuerpos flotaban hacia arriba, mientras que los objetos que pertenecían a Alan iban desapareciendo.

Cerró los ojos, sólo quería sentir a su amada en sus brazos.

Al abrir los ojos, se encontraban en la calle donde Ranma había sido extraído. Akane estaba frente a él, con la gabardina estilo victoriana cubriendo su cuerpo, sonriéndole de forma tierna. Ella tendió la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse porque él estaba sentado.

Caminaron por varios minutos en un cómodo silencio.

—Akane —habló Ranma haciendo que Akane detuviera el paso—. Los vampiros no existen —sonrió divertido.

—Bobo, eso ya lo sé —respondió Akane que también sonrió—. Por cierto, nunca en tu vida me regales una esfera de cristal.

—Dalo por hecho —aceptó Ranma, él tampoco quería saber nada de esferas de cristal. Se acordó de Ukyo y sintió escalofríos—. Cuando lleguemos a casa, me gustaría llamar a Ukyo, quiero saber sí ella está bien.

—Claro.

—Akane, eso de que el tiempo se encargaría del coleccionista, ¿a qué crees que se refería? —cuestionó, llevado por la curiosidad de saber el fin de ése loco.

—Supongo que Alan no tenía por qué vivir tanto tiempo y menos conservando una juventud que no le pertenece… ya ves el viejo Happosai y la abuela de Shampoo que son unas reliquias, pero al menos han envejecido honorablemente, aceptando sus arrugas; en cambio Alan…

Ranma entendió, merecía un castigo y tal vez el peor que podía recibir aquel coleccionista, era envejecer irremediablemente, ¿pero eso detendría al hombre de volver a robar la juventud de las jóvenes?

—Se quedara preservado para toda la eternidad en una esfera de cristal, donde va a envejecer inevitablemente, mirándose al espejo como su juventud se le va de las manos —dijo Akane, recordando la escena de Alan que ni siquiera podía parpadear mientras que enfrente tenía un espejo y podía ver su reflejo.

Ranma pestañeó, no sentía pena por él, se lo merecía.

Siguieron caminando hacia la casa, pero antes de entrar, se quedaron un minuto contemplándola para luego mirarse a los ojos. Se sonrieron, tomados de la mano, adentraron a la casa, donde su recibimiento fue de lo más cálido.

Después de que Ranma habló a casa de su amiga, se sintió aliviado de saber que ella estaba bien, algo desconcertada por todo lo que pasó, pero bien. Cenaron alegremente, hasta que Genma le arrebató su pescado y se lo tragó de un solo bocado, ante eso el muchacho de la trenza se molestó y arrojó a su padre al estanque, emergiendo un gigantesco panda que fue en busca de revancha. Ranma salió volando al estanque.

La sorpresa se vio reflejado en todos, excepto en Akane cuando del estanque, Ranma salió siendo hombre. El chico se tocaba los pectorales planos, la cara, incluso se atrevió a ver su parte masculina, quedando estupefacto. Alzó la mirada hacia la familia que se encontraban boquiabiertos, pero al ver a Akane, ella le sonreía de una manera cómplice y le guiñó el ojo.

Celebraron en grande que Ranma se hubiera curado de la maldición, recibió felicitaciones de la familia Tendo, hasta que Akane lo abrazó y le dijo al oído:

—El trato también incluía la cura para tu maldición.

—Gracias, Akane —Ranma la miró con profundo amor y ante toda la familia, le dio un beso.

En ése momento, los demás dejó de existir para ellos, sólo eran él y Akane, dentro de una esfera donde nadie podía entrar e interrumpirlos.

Alan sonrió de medio lado, su colección al fin estaba completa. Conservaría la juventud eterna de dos enamorados que nunca se cansarían de amarse.

**FIN**

* * *

**¡Hola preciosa gente de Fanfiction! **

Hace mucho pero mucho tiempo había una historia a la que le faltaba un capítulo por terminar, hasta que la autora se decidió darle fin, y le dio fin, ¡Al fin!

Bueno, la canción que me inspiró junto con su videclip, se llama _Shatter Me by Lindsey Stirling feat Lzzy Hale, _puedo decir que es una de mis canciones favoritas y que el año pasado no escuchaba más que ésa.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo con la historia, por la paciencia por verla concluida, por agregarla a favoritos y follow, por regalarme su preciado tiempo y ésas maravillosos comentarios que ay, como me encantan n.n Les agradezco de todo corazón.

**Wolfing23, PFernando, serena tsukinoo, Mikasa jeager, nancyricoleon, bry, xandrix, Natalia Saotome Tendo, hikaros, Euridice Hibiki, Sav21, cesar-cruz, Mina Ain0, y por supuesto a los lectores anónimos, muchas gracias por su tiempo n.n **

Espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado n.n espero que merezcan su reviews *o*

Me despido de Esfera de Cristal, pero nos estaremos leyendo en los otros fics que tengo pendiente. Cuídense mucho, les mando un beso con mucho cariño :*

**¡Muchas gracias!**


	6. SPOILER!

Hola a todos, usualmente no hago esto, pero en vista de que el final de **Esfera de Cristal** es algo confuso, les voy a hacer una pequeña aclaración respecto al desenlace.

•

_Ranma y Akane en realidad están soñando, pues Alan ve que sólo el amor hace en Akane más bella ante los ojos de Ranma y puede conservar la juventud eterna siempre y cuando se encuentre al lado de su verdadero amor, por lo que tanto Ranma como Akane terminan encerrados en una esfera de cristal que Alan considera su mejor adquisición. Los chicos nunca van a sufrir porque ellos siempre van a estar juntos, soñando que su vida continua como si no hubiera pasado nada. Ese es el verdadero final, donde el villano gana. _

_•_

Espero que haya aclarado la duda y que no los haya confundido más XD. Muchísimas gracias por leer la historia, agregarla a favoritos y a follow, les agradezco de corazón el tiempo que se tomaron para leer Esfera de Cristal y más por el hecho de que me regalaran unas bellísimas palabras en sus reviews que atesoro en mi corazón.

Me despido ahora sí de éste fic y nos estaremos leyendo en las otras historias que tengo pendientes. Besos y apapachos :*

**¡GRACIAS!**


End file.
